Chaoz
|romaji = Chaozu |other = |eng = Chiaotzu |ref =''Daizenshu 3'' page 129''Daizenshū 4'', page 64''Daizenshū 6'', page 196''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 28''Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide: Character Guide'', pages 26-27 |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |birthplace = Earth |birthday = August 8, Age 738Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 138 cm/4'6.5"Daizenshū 7 |weight = 33 kg/72 lbs. |measurements = |bloodtype = |group =crane |english = (Dragon Ball • Z'') (''Kai • Movie 18) |japanese = |affiliation = Tenshin-Style Dojo |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |team = Dragon Team |team2 = |team3 = |previous affiliation = Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō |previous affiliation2 = |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = Tenshinhan |previous partner = |instructor = Tsuru-Sennin |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume #10, Chapter #113 |anime debut = DB082 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Dodonpa * Kikōha * Paralysis Technique * Psychokinesis * Self-Destruction * Rupturing Sorcery |tools = }} |Chaozu|funi=Chiaotzu}} is a martial artist and a former member of the Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō, under the tutelage of the Tsuru-Sennin where he trained among his life-long friend Tenshinhan. As a martial artist he competed at the professional level competing in two Tenka-Ichi Budōkai where he made to the final tournament of the 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Dragon Ball 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Jiaozi is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He watchs the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but doesn't join the battle.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Evil Seven Dragons Arc Movies Dragon Ball: The Great Mystical Adventure Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Creation and Conception Trivia *His name is taken from chaozu, a Japanese approximation of ''|餃子|Japanese: Gyōza}}, a kind of Chinese dumplings. **Like the other characters with Chinese or related Chinese names, his name is written in kanji (餃子) with a hiragana reading (ちゃおず) to indicate that it has a foreign reading. Quotes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Crane School Category:Alive Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Former Villains